Sea Lord Karo
Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This Unit is made by Yohanes567 OE Karo: Sea Lord Karo One of the pre-historic Gods and ruler of Kamo Island, one of the missing island. In all Gods origin, Karo was known to be wisest and knowledgeable about anything, some people even say that his knowledge was like the ocean itself which is big and mysterious. Karo was also an old friend of Jarco, it was noted Karo usually spent one of his days every year in Jarco's island just to having a pleasant chatting with him, but when it does, no one must accompany them during their talk as it seems the talking itself is like discussion or meeting between two God. When the island is missing including Karo's island itself, it was noted that Karo publically showed himself amongst humans in the city nearby his island; Karoea City. Even though he was publically announced his own awaken to the people, none of them knew about him as he slept too long than the promise showed him. In the midst of odd events, Karo pardons himself and swam through the ocean with the godspeed light swimming to find someone that mostly already awake right now. As the days has passed, even though the existence of Karo was confirmed by himself, the info's accuracy of it was quite unsure as it seems to be rather blatantly for God's taste to shows him/herself up to the people. Nevertheless, the research about it still conducted by Lacroux Lab Research - Report from Grand Meeting of Lacroux Lab Research Vol.2a, Year X599. Statistic Units: OE Karo: Sea Lord Karo Skills OE Karo: Sea Lord Karo Leader Skill: Brillance Sea and Sky 60% Boost to HP, Hugely Boost All Parameters to remaining HP, Add slightly reduce damage for 2 turn when damage taken exceeded certain amounts & Hugely Boost BB Gauge when attacked. *''+0.6% Boost to ATK, DEF, and REC per 1% HP remaining, 25% Damage Reduction after 5.000 damage taken, 4 - 7 BC Fill when attacked'' Extra Skill: Crossing Border Add Boost BB Gauge when attacked on BB/SBB for 3 turns & Boost BB Gauge when attacked. *''5 - 8 BC Fill when attacked, 3 - 4 BC Fill when attacked'' Brave Burst: Crystal Seas 20 powerful Water attacks on all foes, 50% Damage Reduction for 2 turns, Hugely Boost BB Fill Rates and Boost All Parameters for 3 turns & Hugely Boost BB Gauge and OD Gauge instantly. *''50% Boost to BB Fill Rates, 180% Boost to ATK, DEF, and REC, 10 BC Fill instantly, 10% OD Gauge Fill instantly'' Super Brave Burst: Aurora Skies 25 powerful Water attacks on all foes, 50% Damage Reduction for 2 turns, Hugely Boost BB Fill Rate and Boost All Parameters relatives to HP for 3 turns & Boost BB Gauge and OD Gauge for 3 turns. *''50% Boost to BB Fill Rates, 30% Boost to ATK, DEF, and REC relatives to HP, 7 BC Fill per turns, 400 OD Fill Gauge per turns'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Diamond Sea and Sky 23 massive Water attacks on all foes, 75% Damage Reduction for 3 turns, Enormously Boost BB Gauge and All Parameters for 3 turns, Enormously Boost All Parameters relatives to HP for 3 turns & Add Water Barrier. *''50 BC Fill per turns, 400% Boost to ATK, DEF, and REC, 50% Boost to ATK, DEF, and REC relatives to HP 30.000 HP Water Barrier'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Evolution Materials OE Karo: Sea Lord Karo Evolves From: Horizon Lord Karo *Evolution Materials: Water Mecha God, Water Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Miracle Totem, Water Totem, Water Totem, Metal Mimic, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 4.000.000 Zel + 1.500.000 Karma Evolves Into: N/A Quotes OE Karo: Sea Lord Karo Summon Quote: "... Here I am standing at the new horizon of sky and sea, yet no one knows me... How long I have been sleeping?!" Fusion Quote: "All that slumbers was for nothing, I awake and greeted by none... Perhaps I have to be stronger so they know me once again?" Evolution Quote: "Awaken in the right era only to be forgotten... What kind of era is this?! Perhaps I will know it once I met that idiot..." Update Thursday, May 4, 2017 *Fixed Description on SP list - Add Enormously Boost BB Gauge when attacked > Add Enormously Boost BB Gauge when attacked for 3 turns. Friday, May 5, 2017 *Adjust Boost All Parameters relatives to HP on UBB for 3 turns - 60% Boost to ATK, DEF, and REC > 50% Boost to ATK, DEF, and REC.